Hidden Identities
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Stephanie is acting weird, and Ranger wants to know what is wrong. But what happens when she is faced with her past. Can Ranger accept it and help her fight old enemies and with new allies?
1. Hidden Identities

Ranger sat at his desk thinking, it was late, maybe 2 a.m., but he couldn't sleep. His babe had been acting strange lately; he couldn't quite place it though.

She would do or know things that a normal civilian couldn't know or do. She would look in a room assessing, watching every move, and, he added to himself, she likes knives.

_Flashback:_

_She had been given a set (of knives) as a joke, but he had noticed when she opened it her eyes held shock…and pleasure? Later that day he had found her strapping them to her ankle smiling. The weird thing is, she looked like she knew exactly what she was doing._

Ranger was interrupted from his thoughts by a loud ringing in his pocket. He grabbed his phone, bringing it to his ear. "Yo." He said, knowing people only called this phone in emergencies.

"We need you down here. We've got a hostage situation." Tanks booming voice said.

"I'll be down in 5." Ranger hurried and grabbed his sig., cell, and hat and headed to the elevator.

He walked out of the elevator towards the control room. He saw Tank and headed over. He stepped next to his friend, silently asking for the details. "I don't know man, this is unusual." Ranger lifted his eyebrow "How so?" He asked. He wasn't in the mood for any crap.

"He's requesting a video conference with the 'A' team; Eddie Gazzara, Carl Costanza, Morelli, Big Dog, and Bomber. He also said that this was all about 'revealing a few unknown details'. I don't know man, something's off…" (Sorry, that's my attempt at Tank speak)

"Get all of the guys, I'll get Steph." Tank gave a curt nod before he walked off to get the guys.

Ranger walked towards the conference room while calling Steph.

"Ugh! What! Its freaking two in the freaking morning" Steph yelled; he could tell she was really tired. "Babe, we've got a kidnapping, we need you down here now." "WHAT! Okay, I'll be down in ten." Ranger heard a click and looked down at his phone and blinked (Ranger. Shocked. Deal!) SHE had hung up on HIM…Wow.

Exactly 7 minutes later, Steph walked over to him (she lives on the 4th floor). As he explained the situation to her, Eddie, Carl, Joe, and Big dog arrived. "Okay, lets go to the conference room".

When they walked into the room they all stopped. A projector was projecting a live camera feed on the far wall. (Tank had been communicating with the kidnapper, and was at a website…lol sorry). As they continued walking, the camera was moved. It zoomed in on a male, Caucasian, maybe late 30s. He was smiling a cocky smile.

" I want your security cameras' feed to be broadcasted online so I can see and talk to you. Put it at this address, I will wait exactly 5 minutes." The man said in a confident voice. 

"Tank." Ranger said with a nod. Tank left the room. Ranger looked around the room, his gaze landing on his babe. She stood in front of the doorway, frozen, eyes glued to the man's face on the screen. "Babe?" He asked with concern.

Right then Tank bustled into the room, accidentally bumping Steph. "Oh, sorry Bomber. Feed is up!" Tank boomed to the room. Everyone's gaze flew to the screen.

Getting bumped seemed to get his babe out of her daze.

Steph blinked, then moved to her seat, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

The man's gaze went lower and he smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my good ol' friend!" He said in a mocking tone. Everyone looked around the room confused, except Steph, who froze.

" Awww, Jean, I'm hurt! You mean you haven't told any of your…_friends_ about you _ex-fiancé_? Or is that not the only thing you're keeping from them? Come on _Stephanie_!You knew this was going to happen, now let's start my revenge by showing your_ friends_ how well they _really _know you." Steph looked down and he laughed a slow, cruel laugh.

"How about we start with your daughter." Steph looked up, shock etched into all of her features. The camera swung to a girl, maybe 13-14. She had dark wild hair and looked identical to Steph.

Stephs' P.O.V. :

A sob/gasp left Steph's mouth as she saw her daughter with a gun pointed to her head.


	2. Hidden Child

Ok...well this is my edited version. I do NOT own any of the Janet Evonavich books. I hope you like my story!

* * *

All eyes kept going from Steph to the girl. Everyone was stunned. "Babe?" Ranger asked questioningly. Out of everyone, Ranger was the most shocked… she had a daughter. Those 4 words ran through his head, Ranger was confused. Willing himself to not show any emotion, he couldn't quite grasp the concept yet, and the shock was seen easily through his mask.

_Stephanie has a daughter. _

Ranger was snapped out of his thoughts when the man started speaking. "Oh! See Jean! This is why we don't keep secrets. Well if you want Charlie to survive this you will do EVERYTHING I say! Do you understand??" Steph gave a brisk nod. "Ah…well, let's start then! How about you…give us you name and rank soldier!" The mans words were dripping with sarcasm.

Steph, with tears in her eyes stood. Her posture was stiff, her back, and straight as a board, her right hand saluting, the posture of a soldier. "Sir." Her voice cracked, " Jean Marks. Sir." Everyone in the room froze. " 1st female ranger. Sir.2nd female class 'A' sniper. Sir!" On the last word, Stephs' body had started wracking with sobs.

Everyone was staring at her, speechless. Bobby was the first to come out of shock. "WHAT!!!" Bobby exploded. " I mean…what the heck, it's not possible! It's not, is it?" He asked the last part in a tone that held many emotions, mad, sad, disbelieving, astounded, and finally hurt tone.

Stephs' eyes were looking at the wall, avoiding everyone's' shock filled gazes. She slowly nodded her head. Everyone was…confused; they realized then that Steph, _their_ Steph had just as many skeletons in her closets in her closet as they did, maybe even more.

"Haha Jean! Well let's see…what should I start with? What to do?" he muttered to himself. "Oh! I know! I want to know who your _friends_ think you are!" He said the words with a wicked sneer on his face.

"Well lets see, if any of you don't answer or lie our girl here…" he swung the camera to show the wide eyed mini-Steph, then back to himself. " will get a few…unexplained bruises. Understand?" Everyone nodded. They would **not** allow this girl to get hurt.

The man smiled. "Well…let's start with…" The man looked down. "Carl Castanza" at this Carl looked surprised. "Hmm…tell me. Do you think _Stephanie_ has every murdered a man?" The mans voice was hard and emotionless.

"Only in self-defense." Carl said this in a 'well duh' voice. "WRONG!!!" The man shouted. At this everyone looked at Stephanie, who had her head in her hands, a small puddle forming on the table where her tears were landing soundlessly.

"Hmm…who's next?" The mans voice brought the groups attention back to the screen. Everyone except Ranger; his eyes were glued to the woman who sat to his right; the woman whom he is in love with, the woman that's past he had no idea about. His eyes were glued to a stranger.

"…How about…Bob Slander or _Tank (_bob…you suck), why do you think she joined the army?" At the question Stephanie's eyes looked towards the camera.

Stephanie was mad, no furious; vibes of fury were rolling off of her. Her previously guilt and sadness was all but forgotten when the man had asked the question. "**YOU LITTLE…"**she was speechless, she couldn't find a strong enough word in her vocabulary that would be able to express his vile personality.

"**HOW DARE YOU!! I DID **_**NOTHING **_**TO DISERVE THIS; AND CHARLIE DID'NT EVEN KNOW YOU WERE THE FATHER! IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I will kill you.** **That is a promise. I will tell them anything you want just. Leave. Our. Daughter. Out. Of. This."** Stephanie's voice had gone from screaming, to a deadly calm, seeing his babe this angry, filled with that primal fury sent chills down even Rangers spine.

The man laughed a sick and cruel laugh; he enjoyed watching his ex-lover in pain

* * *

Muahahaha! Sorry, i could'nt help it! I HATE/LOVE CLIFFIES!! Sorry! I'll update soon. 


	3. Hidden Friends

"Your beautiful when you're angry." The man stated. He smirked when he saw her fists clench. The smirk disappeared when he resumed talking. " I will keep Charlie for 3 days. I will tell her everything that you didn't. At the end of the three days I'll call."

The screen went blank. Tank gave a small nod to Lester, who, pulled a laptop out and started typing furiously away. Everyone's attention was now focused on Steph who once again had her head in her hands.

Lester looked up. "Its not possible, these firewalls are more advanced than the army's and whenever I get close, two more blocks come up." Lester stated to Ranger. Ranger blinked, then turned his attention back to his babe. The silence was tense, everyone waited for Steph to do something…anything.

"Stephanie…we need answers." Rangers voice was level, but she knew him well enough that he was hurting. "Can I talk to you alone first?" She asked hesitantly, not knowing how he would react. Ranger nodded to the room, they were hesitant at first, but with fleeting glances at Stephanie, they left the room.

"I was planning on telling you, I was just…scared." Her voice broke; he could see the truth in her eyes and nodded. "Why didn't you use your skills?" He asked her after an awkward silence. "If…" She struggled with her words, "If, you were undercover…and were acting drunk…would you walk in a straight line?" She said finally, trying to convey her actions reasons. Ranger mulled over her reasoning for a minute, then gave another nod.

He had his blank face on, not wanting her to see the pain he felt, finding out that the person he knew, loved even, had kept this from him, had simply tore him apart. Ranger was interrupted from his moping when he saw movement in his babes' direction. She stood up, knocking her chair over and put her hand on her hips. "RANGER!! I NEED to know what you're thinking, to know that you…don't…" a tear escaped her eye "hate me." She finished in a whisper.

Ranger stood, needing to show her that he didn't hate her. He stepped up to her, invading her personal space, and grabbed her tearstained face between his rough hands. He looked into her large, soulful blue eyes and saw fear. His gut clenched, his Babe should NEVER be afraid of him, he knew he could never hurt her. But did she know that?

"Babe" his voice was low and reassuring. " I _love_ you, I will NEVER hate you." He saw the shock in her eyes, then searching, looking for something in his face, then he saw confusion. Her voice was hesitant, almost afraid, "In your own way?" Ranger cursed himself, for making her think that, for pushing her away. "In EVERY way." He stated, then, lowered his head he kissed her.

It wasn't a rip your clothes off kiss, though, it did have passion, it held a gentleness few knew he had. When he pulled away he saw something he would never forget. A small smile lit her face as tears of joy, happiness, and relief fell down her face unchecked.

She laughed, and Ranger memorized it, knowing that, that laugh could diminish **any **problems or stress…that laugh was **for** him. "Well, if you don't know already, I love you… I don't know when it happened, but I do. You make me feel loved, and you give me wings to fly… I Love you from the bottom of my heart and soul." (I know! Corny, but I had to...lol that was for Celene) to know what was going on. "I think...it will be better if I answer your questions." The room was silent for a moment then the questions began. Bobby was the first to ask a question.

"Babe, I know this will ruin the mood...but… I need to know." Ranger said. "I know, you deserve that much...lets get everyone in here, I don't want to explain twice." Ranger nodded and slipped out of their embrace.

As he went outside Stephanie once again sat in her chair and let the memories she had been blocking out for 10 years flood back into her mind and heart.

The men quickly flooded back into the room anxious "Why did you get so mad when he mentioned your reasons for joining?" Steph chuckled. "Well I guess it's easier to start with the hardest...

"I was in my sophomore year at college and I was wild. I didn't have to worry about my mom or the 'Burg' or what people would think...I was in heaven. I was walking home, it was only a couple of blocks, so I didn't worry. I was tipsy from the alcohol and wasn't paying attention…I was almost there when I was grabbed. Three men pulled me into an ally and started to beat me, they kept going until I was barely alive. I saw a face above me, I noticed every detail, my only coherent thought was 'I **NEEDED** to remember this face'. I remember the man laughing and saying that he was going to make me suffer. Each of the men took turns raping me. Touching me. Hurting me. That was the **worst** night of my life.

"The men left me to die in the alleyway; I was cold and alone, I remember praying, crying, pleading to god to save me. I was asking him 'why me?' I don't think I've ever had a more emotional night. I was terrified.

A jogger found me a couple of hours later and I was sent to a hospital. I remember the room exactly. I stared at it for a week, not talking to anyone. I was in shock. I couldn't fathom what had happened to me. After I had finally realized what happened I knew that I had to tell someone; make sure it didn't happen to anyone else, no one deserved that.

When I finally said to a nurse that I needed to talk to the police, they immediately called. The police showed up an hour later, they quickly questioned me, they asked questions that were brutal, they didn't sympathize, or even try and they were cold. They weren't even interested…that is until I described the face.

Suddenly I was in protective custody, hiding from the man that had raped me, scarred. Strangers surrounded me, everyday asking more questions, demanding more details. That's why I always refused to go to a safe house. They're just a reminder of the old me, the one that was weak. The one that was dirty.

You all remember the Williamson case right?" The group nodded their heads, the Williamson case was **HUGE**; he was the mobs' prince…and he was sentenced for 20 years to life. The biggest thing since, well, ever.

" Well… I was their star witness." To say the men were shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"They decided to changed my name until waters cooled down a notch…but even after all of the preparations; changing my name, going to a new college, new state, new look, I was still _**scared**_; I couldn't sleep with the light off, every time I closed my eyes I could see his sick grin and hear their deranged comments. To put it nicely I had P.T.S.D (post traumatic stress disorder). Didn't you ever wonder how I was able to handle disasters well, well…now you know. I know that if I let it effect me that they will win and I will be there again, where I'm weak; where I cant take care of myself. I promised myself that I _wouldn't_ go back.

I was still scared, even after two months. I was _**so scared**_ It was around then that I realized I had to get over my fear. I had to get strong. I had to find myself again.

I joined the army.

I wanted…no **needed** to get my life back, to get me back; to prove that I **didn't **belong to _him_.

I slowly got over my fears; one by one. I focused…I had to. I moved up the ranks quickly, I was determined and stubborn. I don't know who was more surprised when I sent my application to the Rangers.

When I accepted, I felt a calm relief sweep through me; I had FINALLY beaten him. I knew I was stronger. And I knew that I was better than him in every way.

That…is why I joined…that's my story." When I finished I lifted my head from my hands. When I looked at the room to gouge their reactions I was surprised to see no looks of disgust or malice. I looked from face to face; I saw sympathy, understanding, and…love. Her throat tightened, a lump forming in her throat. She was unable to talk without bursting into tears, so she remained quiet.

Stephanie felt another hot tear fall down her face. She finally chocked out a "thank you!" without starting the water-works.

Steph couldn't help but chuckle as she saw the hidden panic on their faces when they realized how emotional she was. She sighed. She knew she had to continue her story.

"That man was Paul. Paul Topeman. He was my first friend in the Rangers, and believed in me. He accepted me even after I told him about Williamson. He was funny, charming, sweet, gentle to me, back then, he was perfect. We both fell in love; he was everything to me.

Well maybe it was only me that was in love…

Paul was my team leader. Our team was unique; we went on more than the average missions. We were all close, I was like a sister to them, and they loved me. They loved each other; we were a family.

I figured out that all of our problems started when we were on an A' rank mission. It was FUBARED. We were all separated. Everyone made it back to camp in the next two days. Except Paul. He finally showed up 4 days after the operation. He wouldn't talk about it, but he seemed different; more wary.

When we going on our next mission he was angry, it was odd. Usually he was calm and focused; but suddenly he has a **VERY** short wire.

When we were finally in the jungle, making our way to a checkpoint he turned to us. We all stopped, thinking that there was a problem. He smiled, and then shot us. every one of us was in shock, PAUL had just betrayed us. I was shot in the arm; the rest of the team had a single shot in them, varying where they were. Paul bound our hands and feet then melting into the trees.

We were all shocked, me especially. I don't know how, but Remmy was able to cut his binds. He quickly got us loose, then got us out of there. We had to carry john, and Lift was limping. It took us double the time to get back to camp.

When we got there we were immediately taken to the medics tent. We were treated and wrapped up. When they got the test s back, I found out that I was pregnant. When I realized this I quit.

I was heartbroken.

I knew it was my time to leave. Remmy and Lift quit with me. They were the ones' that got me through my pregnancy.

When I realized that Paul might come back I knew I needed to start oer as Stephanie Plum.

Lift and his wife have been raising Charlie. Don't worry…she knows the situation. I talk to her everyday, she knows me as mom.

Her full name is Charlene Diane Plum. She's just like me when I was a teen. I don't know how Lift does it.

I married Dikkie shortly after. I needed someone who was everything Paul wasn't. and you guys know the rest…"

When I finished I realized I needed to make a call. I turned to ranger. " I need you cell." I held out my hand. As he handed me the phone he did his famous eye-brow lift. All I could say was " I'm calling my team.".

* * *

Muahaha! Lol I couldn't help it, it's sooooooooo fun! Update soon, no worries 


	4. Hidden Teams

I have no idea how to write a novel...especially the plum series. NOT MINE!!!

* * *

As soon as Stephanie heard the familiar voice on the line, she broke down.

The days events came crashing down on her; all of her insecurities and her fears. She couldn't help it. She sobbed. Gasping for breath, she recounted the last couple of hours with as much detail as she could.

"I need you and my boys...can you come?" she asked, her voice laced with despair.

The man on the other line scoffed. Stephanie Plum! We already have tickets, what did you expect? Of course we can come. We'll see you in a couple hours." In a much gentler and reassuring tone, he added,

"Sweetie...we'll get her, don't worry." With that he hung up.

For the first time since making the call Stephanie looked around. She was surprised to find that only she and Ranger were left.

"Sorry, I just...need them."

Ranger nodded in understanding. He had needed his team more than ever when Julie was taken; they were like his second family. He loved them. He imagined this was how it was with her as well.

Stephanie dialed another number on his phone, and held it to her ear. He raised his eyebrow and she answered him with a weak smile.

He heard someone answer the phone on the other end.

"Hi Randy, this is Stephanie Plum. I need your help."

The person on the line said something and Stephanie scowled. My daughter was kidnapped, I need your expertise."

The person, who he assumed was Randy, said something, and as he continued talking, Steph's scowl grew. When the person on the line finally stopped talking, it looked like Steph was trying hard not to yell.

**"Fine**! Randy Briggs is the sexiest, smartest, funniest, little man I have EVER seen. Ok? Or do I have to add something about your fighting skills as well?"

She smiled. Thanks. Can you get down to Rangeman Security? You¦ That is NONE of your business. Thank you."

She handed him the phone.

"What did he say?" Ranger asked. He grew even more curious when he saw Stephanie blush. Since when does Steph blush?

"He asked some... pervertedquestionsandmadedisgustingsinuations."

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. Randy...Hmm he and Tank would have to...talk to him later. Just the thought of a 6 foot something Tank glaring at a 4 foot Randy Briggs brought a smile to his face. Oh the joy of brawn...

He realized that he had zoned out and was missing what Stephanie was saying.

"...So...After what happened, what are we? I mean I know that you love me but...Are you having regrets?"

What did he miss? Ranger made his face perfectly emotionless. "Are you?" It was a question that he was terrified to ask. There wasn't much Ranger feared, but a rejection from Steph was pretty high up there. But in his defense it wasn't his body on the line...It was his heart. And that, after getting so many cracks, and small holes couldn't afford to get a crater bigger than all the rest. He knew he would never survive. Yes, he had a reason to be scared.

He stared at her, surprised to see her jump out of her chair and hug him tightly to her. "Never" she breathed into his ear.

To hear her say that, and to have her at such a close proximity sent shivers down his spine. He smiled, "Babe, don't ever doubt it...ever". His throat was starting to tighten; he coughed into his hand once, regaining his composure.

"Come on Babe, we'll wait for your team upstairs. It'll be a couple of hours, and Lester can debrief Randy. You need rest, it's been a stressful couple hours, you deserve it."

He watched her get that look in her eye, the one that said she was her own person. The one that first got his attention. The one that made him proud to know her. Before she could tell him off he said "Babe you need it, you won't help Charlie when you are close to a meltdown...Please."

She looked at him with wide eyes. He could understand, he never said please, unless it was to her, but she didn't need to know that.

With a dejected sigh she got up and walked to the door. She looked over her shoulder at him. "You coming or what?"

He nodded; he looked around the room once more, wondering how so much could change in the space of a couple of hours. He walked to the door and opened it for her.

They walked out together, hand in hand.

* * *

Sorry so short, I am way busy and have had absolutely NO time to do much of anything. Hope ya like it. 


	5. Hidden Thoughts

Well...I don't own the story, story line, or the author. I own nothing...

* * *

Charlie felt yet another tear run down her face. She tried not to move, fearing the man's anger. No, she corrected herself, her father's anger.

Charlie was scared; she could still taste the bitter, coppery taste of blood from when he had demonstrated the consequences. She wasn't stupid, she knew that her mother had to follow through with every command, or else…She shuddered, she couldn't think like that, not if she wanted to survive this.

The scariest thing to Charlie, though, wasn't her own safety, for she knew that her mother would get her out of this nearly unharmed. No, it was knowing that her mother was one of the most selfless people she knew. Her mother would get her out of this, but at what price?

She once again looked over at the man who had taken her, the man who had hit her; the man who she knew was torturing her best friend and mother. She memorized the man's face, knowing that she would hate this man till the end of her days. Yes, she hated him; she hated her father.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! I have just started my freshman year and I am stressed! Sorry for the short chapter and how long it takes me to update! 


	6. Hidden Moments

Stephanie had never felt so helpless. Her baby was out there, with her _father_, probably scared for her life. The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears.

She clung to Ranger, wishing she wasn't in the position she was. **He** was back, **he** had kidnapped Charlie, and her secret was out. She continued to cry softer and softer as the scent of Bulgari and the feel of Rangers arms around her lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Ranger looked down at his babe. He knew next to nothing about her, but he was in love with her. Thoughts and feelings rushed through him as he finally let it all sink in.

Stephanie had always had his respect, but now…all he could do was stare. She had been through so much, maybe even more than he had; and yet she put a smile on her face when things got bad. Baked cookies when she had 'death cooties' on her couch, and went back to one of her kidnapper's house just so she could ram him with her car.

He smiled as he realized just how strong she was. With that thought and the feel of his babe in his arms, he dozed.

All of the men at the table were silent. The room was tense. Some secrets when let out, didn't leave the other party feeling trusted. Far from it actually. The men in the conference room were sad, they had all been close, and to find out that she was a different person completely…lets just say they were confused.

Lester was the first one to speak "Do…you think that she would've told us?"

Joe answered in a quiet tone, "Well…she said so, so maybe. Why didn't she TELL US?" Joe slammed his hands on the table. I was in love with her, I _made love_ to her, I _trusted_ her, I wanted to have kids with her, but I don't freaking know her! This is gosh darn hard. How am I supposed to act, do I act the same way? Is she going to act different? THIS IS SO HARD! Why couldn't she have just _told me?" _Joe ended his rant with and exhausted sigh, he gently put his head on the table and tried to calm down.

Tanks voice broke through the haze in all of their heads. "WE act the same way, WE are going to be the same, and WE are going to be there for Bombshell. She is still the same person, just with a darker background. We are still going to tease her, help her, laugh with her, be her friends. It doesn't change. She needs us. Its simple, we all love her, we are ALL going to PROTECT her!"

The men in the room all looked at him, then looked at one another, and came to a conclusion. They would all be there for their Bombshell, they would protect her, show her they love her, and maybe after that, they could hear her about her old life. And heck if Charlie was anything like Bombshell they could teach Charlie how to shoot a gun.

Ranger and Stephanie both jumped when his phone went off. He quickly put the phone to his ear; scared something had happened. "Boss, there're some guys here for Steph. She needs to identify them…"

His babe, who had been listening to the conversation, stood. He could see the adrenaline and nervousness practically radiating off of her. He looked at his watch and had to do a double take. His five-minute nap had turned into a three-hour one. Stephanie looked to where he was looking and he saw her eyes widen.

He stood, grabbed her hand, and walked to the door and into the elevator. As they were riding to the fifth floor he put his lips to her ear. "Babe… I'm here, we'll figure it out. I love you."

Those words, even though they were small, helped. He saw some of the tension leave her shoulders as soon as she heard them.

When the elevator doors opened they stepped out together. They made their way to the COM room quickly, each anticipating the reunion in different ways. Ranger was… nervous. He knew that he needed to get their approval or else things could get very difficult. Stephanie, on the other hand, was excited. After so many years her team would be reunited.

They walked into the COM room, filled with merry men. Stephanie walked over to the screens and said two simple words, "That's them!" Well it was more of a screech. They called the downstairs guard and waited in silence for the elevator doors to open.

* * *

Hey! Sorry for being so late, hope y'all liked the chapter, I'll try and update sooner. I'll try!!!!!!!! P.S. Thanks Lintu68 for editing! 


	7. Hidden Memories

Wow...got to love those good 'ol procrastinators...namely me...Sorry for not updating but I've been having ALOT of family drama...I do not own any of the muscley merrymen...they belong to Janet Evonovich.

* * *

I sat in my small apartment on the fourth floor surrounded by hot, muscley, army men. Remy, John, Lift, Ranger, Tank, and Bobby were all squished into my small living room. It was the army equivalent to a clown car...but less colorful.

They had all heard the story and know the situation. All we can do is wait. I zoned out not listening to the 'macho' stories they were all telling about a certain war general they had all had.

I drifted back when I heard Lift call my name. My eyes automatically went to him, He was like a brother to me; He has bright green eyes and a black shag, he was 6'4 and was all muscle...he was also sporting a wicked grin. Oh boy.

"So Steph...had any more of that bad luck since I last saw you?" He was trying to hold in the chuckles but they were escaping. Jerk. "I have no idea what you're talking about." NOPE. Not going there, I swear I need a shirt that says in big letters ' I AM AND WILL ALWAYS BE IN DENIAL!!!' Maybe then they would learn. "Oh come on cat, let's hear about your explosive life since we last saw you" John added with a stupid grin on his face. WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE AND THE GRINS!?! Every man in the room got the subtle meaning in his words and all looked at me.

"My life is fine. Not very...explosive." I looked straight ahead not blinking at all. I had expected this. At this every man in the room scoffed and looked at me like I was a loon. At my very TRUE statement Ranger butted in. "In the last year she has exploded... (at this he seemed to be calculating) 4 trucks, 3 bugs, 4 Nissans, a Porche, 1 bus, and 2 stores...Right?" He looked at me with those dark twinkling eyes and gave me his 1000 watt grin. Not fare. I huffed and didn't say anything; I have the right to remain silent.

John, Lift, and Remmy were roaring with laughter, "haha-wow-haha, that ALMOST beats her-hahaha-first year in-hahahaha- "Lift if you say 1 MORE WORD- " Awww come on sweetheart all of 'em want to hear the gory details" at this I looked around and was amazed to find each of the merry men AND Ranger practically leaning on the edge of his seat. Men. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em, but I am seriously going to look into the latter when I have time.

I gave a resigned sigh and gave him a nod. I could practically hear the maniacal laughter in his head. "Well...Steph here was one of a kind. Whatever mission we were assigned to something always ended up...blowing up-He stopped at this to look at me and laugh, what a good friend(insert sarcasm here).-On my count she cost us 4 military supply trucks, 5 jeeps and 1 tank." Everyone looked at me before they started to howl like hyenas. tried to take deep breaths, really I did but...it didn't do anything "IT WAS NOT MY FAULT" I was mortified, seriously where was the sensitivity? Oh right. They're men. "haha-sorry bomb-hahahahah" Tank sadly enough couldn't even finish his sentence. No one even tried to console me after that, it was all jabs and cracks at my unfortunate luck.

"Hey has she told you about the time when she started a fire in the infirmary?" John the first to stop laughing asked to his now silent audience. Oh boy.

* * *

Well, hoped you liked! I'll go for longer next time. Happy New Year! Party like its 2008 Hahaha... 


	8. Hidden Fun

Click.

I ignored the noise and snuggled deeper into the pillows.

Click.

I ignored the noise again and tried to go back to my good dream.

Click

Click.

Click.

I peeked out of the pillows. "What the HELL do you think you are doing?" There by my bed stood my team, Lester, and Bobby, who happened to be holding a camera. All of them were giggling, not noticing that I was awake yet. The giggling stopped, however, when I slipped out of my bed, angry.

1.

2.

3.

They fell over themselves running from the room. I tackled Remy who was closest, unfortunately for him. We both hit the floor with me on top of him.

"You are going to help me…Do you UNDERSTAND?"

At my yell he nodded as well as he could with his cheek pressed into the floor.

"Good." I got off of him and walked out into the hall. Silently, I checked all the hiding spots in the apartment, checking to see if they were still there. They weren't, which meant that they must've left. And there was only one place they could've gone.

I grabbed Remy and took him into the bathroom, quickly tying up my rats nest into a semi-approvable bun. I grabbed my make up bag and got out the black lipstick I had used that Halloween. At Remy's confused look, I opened the cap and made two thick lines one each of my cheeks. He grinned and did the same. We were going hunting.

As we were walking to the elevator my thoughts automatically drifted to Charlie. She was out there, scared, alone, and with that MONSTER. I wanted to go out there and search everywhere, in every place I could think of, high and low. But I know I couldn't. HE could call at any moment, someone could find out where they were. I was needed here. And instead of pacing, and literally driving myself insane with worry, I would have some fun. And tracking down my old team and Bobby and Lester, then getting revenge…well that was fun in my book.


	9. Hidden Suprise

Hey all! Sorry for not updating sooner! This time it wasn't my fault! It was Bobs Don't hurt me! Lol, so I do not own Stephanie Plumb or any of the yummy muscle that is Ranger...but I do own her team so there ;P! Hahaha reveiw!

* * *

looked up from his desk at Woody

Ranger looked up from his desk at Woody. "We found her." Those three words had him up and putting on his gear. "Get everyone. Now. Code Red." With that Woody ran off, getting everyone ready, making sure they were prepared for _him_. He had to do this, so he and his Querida could finally be happy.

Stephanie and Remy chose that moment to come in wildly aiming the biggest water guns he had ever seen.

"Where is he Ranger?! I know the little rat's in here some-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw his face. "When?" Her voice was hard, trained, her face blank. "Just now. Get suited up".

It took ten minutes for the teams to get suited up, get enough ammunition to kill an army, and to get their camouflage on. As one the teams moved out of the building, split up into groups, and got in cars and left. They were going to get mini-me, kill the bastard and have a fucking happily ever after. Their bomber deserved it. She was theirs and _nobody_ messes with what's theirs.

It took two hours too long to get there. Everyone was antsy at this point, ready for the action. Ready to help their little sister. Lester already had the alarms taken care of and now they just had to get to Mel. They were so close; she was just inside that building, Stephanie was sure of it.

They heard a scream and moved.

They flanked the rear of the house and all of its entrances. Stephs' and Ranger's teams went in.

First floor was clear. Second floor was clear. Stephanie was in the lead, setting a very fast pace; they kept up.

Then everything stopped. He was there looking at her, that fire in his eyes as he held a gun to their daughters head. "Hello Jean, fancy meeting you here."


	10. Hidden Strength

Okay-I know that I deserve much more than your angry reviews. but...I have gone through a lot this year and it's taken me a long time to get back into the swing of things. I know that's not an excuse but, I was in a REALLY bad place. sooo here is the new chapter...OH! So in past chapters I made a mistake with the name of Stephanies daughter. It is no Melody. It is Charlie Lol SOSorry lol and a virtual cookie for the fantastic reviewer who mentioned that to me...So here it is: MUAH

* * *

Everything seemed to speed up for Stephanie as she heard the gun shot. Every memory of her daughter Charlie ran through her head, them laughing at a park when she was five, going with her to get her ears pierced when she was 9, Charlie laughing so hard she peed her pants when she was 7. It all rushed back, and with it came the need to protect her.

Every muscle in her body was clenched, ready for action; ready for a fight. A fight that had everything riding on it…_her_ fight.

Everything happened at once.

They were running, Orders spilling from her lips "HE'S MINE", the rush of adrenaline pounding in her ears. Them entering the room, them seeing…seeing Charlie. Then everything stopped.

He shot her. He had shot Charlie. Once, in the chest. She knew that wound, had seen it enough to know it was Lethal unless it was taken care of right away. She froze for a fraction of a second. The crimson spot on Charles shirt was spreading, just like her panic, just like her anger.

Her mind, full of facts and plans had never, _never_ even fathomed that her baby would ever get shot. And the fact that he had the balls; the _fucking_ balls to smile at her drove her into action.

She ran at him, she saw the surprise, the shock that she was even considering fighting him hand to hand. That look changed to pain as she shot the hand that held his gun, making him drop his glock.

And then she was fighting him. And it felt right, because she knew she could win this, she had to. This was the fight. The fight for revenge. The fight for freedom against this pain. The fight that she had craved all of these years. The fight she was going to win.


	11. Hidden

you guys can officially burn me at the stake, i've been a total witch not updating! Sorry all...lol well here is chapter 11, only one more chapter to go! OH MY GOSH! Hahaha so just to make sure you all know, I do NOT have any hot muscley men at my disposal...i'm not that luck, that would be Janet Evonavich, the creator of Most of these characters :P lol so here it is... PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I desperatley need some feedback.

P.S. It's not Beta'd thought you might want it a little bit faster. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Ranger watched the fight, certain that he'd never seen anything like it, and likely never would again.

He watched as she let everything go. She was beautiful and terrifying all at the same time. She moved with a grace that he _knew_ was lethal and yet…he was entranced. They were moving with almost choreographed moves; she hit, he blocked, she kicked he ducked. He'd never seen any two people so evenly matched in a fight.

'This' he thought to himself, 'is going to give me a heart attack' as Stephanie narrowly missed a swipe from his knife.

There were no words spoken, the others had gotten mini-Steph out and now it was just them fighting and him, her silent guardian. Their moves were precise and their blows strong. Only grunts were heard as they fought each other.

The moment seemed to go on forever, and yet ended in only seconds.

Blood as the knife hit the carotid artery.

A smirk as their opponent fell.

Drops of sweat hitting the floor.

Deep breaths.

And the moment was gone. Leaving the only two living occupants of the room to look at each other and slowly cross the room to each other, grasping each other in something that was much more than an embrace, more than a hug, it was reassurance and hope and…love.

Movement around them brought them out of their small bit of their peace. The coroners had already arrived, slowly processing the evidence. The police were taking photographs of the room, making sure to document everything. The other merry men were giving their statements as patiently as they could, but Ranger and Stephanie could tell they were ready to leave.

The hours passed quickly, her giving her statement, frustration coming off of her as she went through her story for the fourth time.

Going to the hospital waiting for news of Charlie. The doctor coming out, looking at the room full of VERY built men and quickly said she was going to be fine; the doctor left quickly.

The merry men and her old team all crowded into the small hospital room to drop off the things they had got for the mini-me and say their get well speeches, hoping she could hear them, which consisted of 'hope you get better soon…bye'… army men are always so good with words(HA)…

When everyone had gone home, excluding Ranger and Stephanie, I mean really? The idea that visiting hours could stop two highly trained, highly lethal rangers was laughable…

They sat there all night surrounded by the huge teddy bears, stuffed animals, and vases full of colorful flowers that the guys had left.

At 6:30 a.m. Charlie awoke to a dark room, filled with soft breathing. Looking around as best as she could with her injury, she smiled. There sitting on the floor by her bead was Ranger, with what could only be her mom sprawled over him, they were both surrounded by stuffed animals. She looked at him and was surprised to see he was awake. He smiled and motioned for her to not talk. They smiled at each other and, slowly, fell asleep, at peace with life…

* * *

Please review!


	12. Hidden Happy Endings

Well, it's been a good run :D sorry for not updating as much as I would've liked to but, life got in the way. This is the end...please review!! haha this chapter is to Bob! My bestie, who is obligated to read this :D lol thanks all :D**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Charlie walked down the aisle towards the Priest and Ranger. She ignored the urge to get pants, knowing that the dress she was wearing wasn't _that_ bad. It was a black strapless dress with red netting underneath, stopping just at the knees. It was decidedly cute and, as her mothers maid of honor, it had to be worn. Also as her moms maid of honor she had to get escorted down the aisle by Tank. _Tank_. 'Nough said.

When I finally got to my designated spot I watched and waited for the shit to hit the fan.

I watched, laughing as Grandma Plums jaw dropped, well, to be fair, hers and half the congregations. My mom decided to spruce up her wedding by looking like _that_. Mom decided to forgo the usual poufy-fluffy-lacy wedding dress that makes girls look like human marsh-mallows that everyone was expecting her to wear and go with something different. She looked gorgeous.

The dress was strapless and very form fitting from her chest to her waist showing her cleavage, which she assured me, was for the grooms benefit. I laughed. From there it was sheer and lace and perfect she ended the outfit by wearing some huge mother trucking F.M.P's. She looked like a princess, her black hair hung in a crazy mass of curls reaching her chest and her makeup was artfully done, with maybe a little too much mascara...which really was expected considering her nervous habit of 'boosting her courage' with a couple more swipes.

She was walking down the aisle with her version of the 1000 watt smile. She had a bouquet full of red roses and black ribbons; a perfect combination of her and Ranger.

When she reached Ranger, they both looked ready to either eat each other's faces off or run for dear life...I guess they both decided to hold out for the major Mac-session and go with the wedding, cause they both were looking hungrily at each other…which is slightly disturbing (for me I mean…).

I looked around during the ceremony (could it get any more boring) and saw Rangers mom and Grandma Plum bawling and holding each other smiling…old people. I actually paid attention when they exchanged rings-then spit. *cough cough* I helped remind them that they were at a church and God was watching. Mom looked at me blushing and thanked me. After that they ran out of the church, people throwing rice at them. I don't really get the tradition, but hey it was fun.

**Reception***reception***reception*****

Disturbing! Look away! Disturbing! Look away! My mind was trying to send signals to my body to make me turn away but, it was like watching a car crash, disturbing, but also fascinating. Lula was doing something on the dance floor with Tank, probably some mating dance or something but MAN was it weird. The other merry men were all dancing and making bets on random things (like how long Tank and Lula ditched to do _it_). I laughed and looked at Mom and Ranger. They looked so perfect together dancing and ignoring the world. The whole wedding and reception was a perfect blend of them. Grandma Plum and Rangers mom had been horrified at the choice of black and red but Mom wouldn't back down.

This whole shindig was planned in three months. Starting the night I woke up in the hospital.

Turns out happily ever after (in a weird twisting road sort of way) does exist.

I walked over to Lester and bet him how long it would be till news of Moms baby bump got out.

**THE END**

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
